1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a seat slide device of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a seat of an automotive vehicle is slidably mounted to a vehicle body through a seat slide device. Such a seat slide device for an automotive vehicle is generally provided with a seat rail 102 connected to a seat 101 as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. The seat rail 102 is slidably engaged with a floor rail 103 connected to the vehicle body so as to be slidably movable in the front and aft direction. With this arrangement, the seat 101 is slidably movable in the front and aft direction. An installation surface 103a of the floor rail 103 has a plurality of installation holes at predetermined intervals. The floor rail 103 is fixed to a vehicle body 105 of the automotive vehicle with a plurality of bolts 104 passing through the holes.
However, with the conventional arrangement, the positions to which the bolts 104 are screwed, are covered with the seat rail 102. Accordingly, in the situation where something with the device goes wrong, it is difficult to detach the seat 101 from the vehicle body 105. Therefore, it is a great deal of trouble to repair the device.